Three Strikes, You're Out
by Queen Boadicea
Summary: Season six general spoilers: Spike decides to play Peeping Tom, but somebody's watching him...


Title: Three Strikes, You're Out

Author: Queen Boadicea

Email: queenboadiceaoftheiceni@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: This belongs to the great and powerful Joss and the usual gang of idi…uh, geniuses

Pairing: B/W; basically PWP but can be seen as a sequel to "Who Says Nothing Can Defeat the Penis?"

Distribution: http://www.fanfiction.net

Feedback: Do your worst—it can't compare to my worst ;)

Notes: General spoilers for BtVS, season six

Spike strode down the street in a hurry, casting a watchful eye at the sky every now and then. There was a big storm on the way and he didn't want to be caught in it. It was going to be a lightning storm with no rain; still, that meant that demonic activity would be at a low. Without demon arse to kick, there really was no reason to stay outdoors.

He decided to pack it in and head home. He hoped he wouldn't run into the Slayer. Ever since she and Willow had hooked up and Buffy had spilled the beans about her former relationship with him, the sodding Scoobies had closed ranks against him. The de-invite spells were up everywhere, even at the Magic Box. Even Dawn was giving him the cold shoulder. Frankly, he didn't see why everybody was so mad at him. It's not as if he had forced Buffy. Hell, most of the time, she'd come to his door.

But now she was playing the other side of the fence and decided she liked being with birds more than him. In spite of his needling references to their time together, she only smirked at him and patronizingly told him not to be jealous—it wasn't becoming. He was getting sick and tired of seeing her and Red holding hands and various subtle and not-so-subtle attempts to pry them apart had been unsuccessful.

A sudden crack of electricity across the sky startled him out of his self-absorption. Damn, the storm had come sooner than he expected. An ominous rumble of thunder followed several seconds later. When another massive discharge hit, all the streetlamps and evening lights went out. A moment later, backup systems caused the streetlights to come on again but all the houses remained unlit.

He cocked his head, considering for a minute. Chances were the Summers' house lamps would be off, too. Without those it might be easier to sneak up and see if anything of interest was happening.

Whistling a jaunty tune, he did an abrupt about-face and ran silently over to Buffy's house. 

Buffy and Willow walked home, their hands clasped all the way. They hadn't run into any demonic activity but the women kept a sharp eye out all the same. Still, whenever they found a secluded nook, one of them would pull the other into it and the two would grope like mad. 

Willow couldn't remember ever having been this hot for sex, even during her heyday with Tara. Coming up for air from one particularly involved liplock, the flame-haired woman gazed at Buffy with a lusty look. "Wow, Buff, you really know how to kiss. Riley teach you that?" Buffy threw her a wry grin. "Not really. We didn't get much beyond the vanilla. I had no idea what I was missing." 

Willow giggled. "I wonder if _he knew what he was missing." Buffy tugged her out of the shaded building corner. "I'll be happy to demonstrate what I've learned since then. I've been reading a lot on the subject and there's a few things I want to try." Willow's eyes widened in mock-dismay. "Oh, dear. I knew I should have had Tara pick up those books!"_

Buffy snorted and resumed trotting home with her best friend—now turned lover—while eyeing the heavens. "We'd better get home before things get any worse. I heard there was a wicked storm on the way." Willow mused dreamily, "I often wonder what it would be like making love in the rain." Buffy's eyebrows shot all the way up to her hairline. "It doesn't rain much in California but who knows? You might get lucky." Willow smiled sweetly at the petite blonde. "I'm already lucky."

The rest of the walk home was conducted in silence. The tumultuous displays in the sky made talking difficult. Conversation wasn't necessary, anyway. Talking was the last thing on their minds.

Spike watched as the two came up to the door and went inside. As the moments passed and no lights were lit, he had no doubt what would happen next. Even with the ozone in the air, he had no trouble picking up the girls' arousal. He growled softly in sullen ire. He still thought of Buffy as his even though he'd never set his mark on her the way Angel had. How could she have thrown him off so easily, so casually? And for _Willow? It just didn't make any sense. He might have understood if it had been Xander. The whelp had had a yen for Buffy for years. He was happily wrapped up in that Anya bint now but he still had a bit of a protective streak where the Slayer was concerned._

He sidled around to the back of the house and effortlessly climbed a tree that allowed a glimpse into Buffy's bedroom. Maybe he'd be able to see inside the house without any of the occupants being the wiser. Looking closer, he cursed silently. From casual conversation he'd overheard, the former wicca had gotten rid of all the candles in the house. She was afraid of being tempted to use them in spells, a precaution he found ridiculous. He could see the flicker of torches moving around in the unlit rooms but candles would have done wonders at illuminating the space. His sharp vampire sense of sight couldn't help him see in total darkness.

Just then another flash streaked the sky and he flattened himself against the trunk. He was fairly sure the foliage would prevent anyone in the house or the street from seeing him but it was better to be safe than sorry. The last thing he needed was a brassed-off Slayer punching him around because she caught him playing Peeping Tom. 

On the other hand, seeing him might put the damper on whatever sexual tumbles the women had planned for tonight. He toyed with the idea for a moment then reluctantly discarded it. Naw, it'd be much more fun spying on the ladies. He blinked his eyes to clear away the afterimage left by the flare.

Making love in total darkness was a novel experience for the two women. Normally, they preferred to have the lights on so they could see each other, note the other's responses. But it was fun and somewhat mysterious to reach out blindly and navigate their way around each other by touch. It was as if they were discovering each other all over again.

Clothes was scattered heedlessly around the room as the two emitted stray giggles whenever they bumped into each other. Somehow the darkness made it right to speak in only hushed whispers.

Buffy extended her hand cautiously; she didn't want to risk poking Willow in the eye. A lip was tenderly brushed and the redhead sucked a finger into her mouth before letting it go. Buffy drew her closer and their mouths met in a heated kiss. Tongues slid wetly over each other and Willow flicked hers around and behind the blonde woman's teeth to stroke the hard upper palate. Their breasts were crushed together and erect nubbins rubbed each other repeatedly. Willow pulled back a little so she could pinch and squeeze one taut nipple. Buffy gasped and then began nibbling at Willow's throat. She'd learned that the former wicca loved it when the hollow at the base of her neck was licked in a certain way. Sure enough, Will's breath caught and she shook ever so slightly in the other woman's arms.

Another flash lit up the sky and Spike caught a brief view of the two as they reclined on the bed. Buffy was leaning over Willow's neck, her short hair hiding her face. He couldn't see what she was doing with her mouth but, whatever it was, it was driving Red crazy. Her head was flung back, one hand clutching the Slayer for dear life while the other grabbed hold of the bedpost. The rumbling thunder made it impossible to hear anything, even with his sensitive ears, but his imagination was filling in the blanks quite nicely. Buffy's head dipped lower skimming over Red's belly while her right hand made lazy strokes along Willow's ribs. He could just make out the tight rosy nipples before the gleam faded.

All this was making Spike horny as hell. Trying to maintain his precarious perch on the tree limb, he slowly unzipped his jeans and began touching himself. He tried to envision what the women were doing while he waited impatiently for another shock.

With the next instance of illumination, he could see that Buffy was kissing Willow madly while her hand was planted firmly between the redhead's legs. Willow's heels were digging again and again into the bed as her hips gyrated against Buffy's nimble fingers. Red's hands drifted downwards along Buffy's back—and then the light faded again.

Shit, this was like a prolonged cocktease by Nature! He thought of Buffy's fingers brushing and rotating around the clit like he used to do to her before she ditched him. He stroked his cock up and down with a practiced motion, pausing to fondle his balls, while he fantasized Buffy—no, _both women—spread before him while he pleasured them with hands and tongue. He stiffened even more at the thought and barely remembered to catch sight of them during the succeeding spark._

The women's feet were tangled together while Willow had the Slayer's arse in a death grip. Buffy didn't seem to mind if her ecstatic expression was anything to go by. Buffy's hand appeared to be buried to the wrist—sodding hell, she was fisting the redhead! This time he was sure he could hear shrill cries emanating from the woman under her. The onetime witch was close, he could tell. He pumped himself faster, clenching his teeth as his own crisis approached. Just a few seconds more….

Just then there was a final brilliant flash as a bolt of lightning hit his perch, sending him plummeting to the ground. Spike hit hard, wailing in agony as his clothes caught on fire. Before he could stagger more than a few feet, he went up like a torch, collapsing into ashes on the spot.

Upstairs, Willow was settling into post-orgasmic bliss. "That was beyond terrific, Buffy. Man, it was like there was an extra zing in there somewhere. You think it was the static charge in the air?" Buffy didn't reply, only peering frowningly towards the window. Willow followed her gaze. "Buffy, what is it?" The blonde shook her head. "I'm not sure. I thought I heard someone screaming outside just after that last flash of lightning." 

A sly grin spread over Willow's face. "That was me, Buffy, remember? The woman who was swallowing your hand in her lower lips?" Buffy feigned shock. "My goodness, Miz Scarlet, where'd you pick up that dirty little mouth?" "It's not so little, as I think you've realized, Miz Liz." The two women laughed and cuddled together, exchanging whispers and slow kisses.

Tara approached deliberately from across the street where she'd been keeping careful watch, the last bits of eldritch magicks scattering from her hands. She hadn't expected Spike to be in a tree this time but it didn't really matter. There would be no more interfering with her friend or her former lover. She cast a tender look up at their bedroom window and silently wished them good fortune. Then she glanced down and dispersed the ashes of the departed vampire with one sweep of her foot.

"Got 'im."

Finis


End file.
